Vacaciones de locos
by Sisters of Sorrow
Summary: Parodia de badfic. Todo empezó el día en que a Hitsugaya se le ocurrió darle quince días de vacaciones a uno de sus subordinados. Lo que pasó fue que se corrió la voz... Esto va a ser un sin dios. Día 3. UP, OC
1. Día 1

Vacaciones de locos

**Vacaciones de locos**

**(O locos de vacaciones)**

Por Sisters of Sorrow

**Día 1.**

Todo empezó el día en que a Hitsugaya Tôshirô se le ocurrió darle quince días de vacaciones a uno de sus subordinados, Wakahisa Katsuyuki. Básicamente, Katsuyuki acababa de terminar de perder la vista a causa de una enfermedad degenerativa en sus nervios ópticos, y Hitsugaya, sabiamente, decidió darle un tiempo para asimilarlo y acostumbrarse a no ver ni torta.

Lo que pasó fue que se corrió la voz… Y surgió el típico "pues si éste va, yo también"… Y el también típico "entonces yo no voy a ser menos"… Y la justificación de Hitsugaya murió a manos de Matsumoto, que también quería vacaciones. El pobre Katsu, además, no sabía decir que no, y no fue capaz de decirle a nadie que se iba él solo y punto, así que al final medio Seireitei se fue de vacaciones a la vez, a algún lugar del mundo humano llamado "Gran Canaria". Bueno, tampoco eran tantos, pero se entiende la esencia de la frase.

Eso sí, nadie entendió cómo fue que se unieron Kurosaki Ichigo y familia, junto con todo el personal del kiosco de Urahara, incluyendo al propio Urahara.

—Estas vacaciones van a ser de lo más productivo. Seguro que descubro algún encanto que no conocía —decía encantado Fujimoto Isamu, shinigami recién graduado de la cuarta división, mirando a todos los chicos que entraban en su campo visual.

Los de la undécima lo miraron mal, empezando por Kotobuki Masaru, también conocido como "el nuevo", porque también acababa de graduarse (Yachiru lo llamaba Nuevo-chan). Había sido compañero de clase de Fujimoto y ya estaba de él hasta las narices. Isamu le posó una mano en un hombro, quizá pensando que estaba preocupado por algo y no mirándolo mal a él.

—No me toques —gruñó Masaru.

—Va a ser una experiencia inolvidable —Isamu seguía a lo suyo, con cara de feliz.

—No sé si eso es positivo… —susurró Katsu, que empezaba a traumatizarse, quizá por el exceso de compañía.

—Bueno, bueno. No empecemos a discutir tan pronto. Ahora tenemos que deshacer las maletas y todo eso —Ukitake dijo entre toses.

—Uy… ¡Qué emocionante! Se me respiga todo. Mirad, mirad —Isamu le puso el brazo a tres milímetros de los ojos a Kotobuki.

—Quita —y el de la undécima le dio un golpe en la mano, tan fuerte que Fujimoto giró sobre sí mismo.

—Estas vacaciones se van a convertir en un entierro —comentó Hoshino Raina, la _senpai_ de Isamu—. Te la estás jugando, no hagas eso con los de la undécima.

—¿Por qué? —Isamu preguntó, intrigado.

—Cómo se nota que eres nuevo. A ver, te explico —Rukia sacó una libreta y un rotulador. Un par de minutos después le enseñó la hoja de la libreta a Isamu—. Los de la cuarta son más débiles que los del resto de las divisiones, aunque sirvan de médicos —el dibujo que representaba a la cuarta división era un conejo con un 4 pintado en la frente—. Y la undécima es la división de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que son lo contrario, más fuertes —el dibujo que representaba a la undécima era un mapache con un 11—. Así que por regla general, os desprecian.

—Qué mal dibujas… —dijo Isamu impresionado.

Rukia puso cara de dignidad ofendida.

—Mejor dicho, los de la undécima son violentos e inestables —susurró Koizumi Haruna, quinta oficial de la novena división.

Bueno, ahora que Tôsen se había ido, técnicamente era la cuarta, pero de todas formas seguían sin capitán por mucho que Hisagi Shûhei ejerciera como tal.

—¿Puedes decirlo más alto? —preguntó Isamu, pero Haruna no respondió.

—Pero no más claro —completó Raina—. Vale, no tiene sentido. ¡Quiero ir a la playa!

—Primero tendríamos que deshacer el equipaje —indicó Unohana.

—Y repartirnos en las habitaciones —apostilló Ichigo—. Porque no vamos a meternos todos juntos y revueltos en una, para empezar no cabemos.

Ahí fue cuando todos empezaron a discutir sobre quién compartía habitación con quién, de cuántas personas era cada habitación y esos temas, hasta que Nanao sacó la lista de viajeros que llevaba. Isamu se la quitó y decidió hacer el reparto al azar, escribiendo los nombres en papelitos.

—¡No dejéis que lo haga él, que seguro que nos viola y nos tortura! ¡Bueno, o algo parecido! —Kon dijo con voz de alarma.

—Tú a callar —gruñó Ichigo.

—¿Pero éste cómo va a violar a nadie? A la primera patada que se lleve, llega de vuelta al Seireitei… —observó Yoruichi.

—¡No, seguro que se defiende! —insistió el peluche.

—Pero si no tiene ni media torta. ¿Se hace el reparto de las narices o qué es esto? —Hitsugaya preguntó con tono apático.

—Ya está —anunció Isamu felicísimo.

Además hay que añadir que él era el único felicísimo, y de hecho varios se miraron unos a otros, y luego a él, con cara de horror, terror y pavor, que es lo mismo pero no es igual.

—No me miréis así. Que esto ha quedado estupendo, una obra de arte.

—¿Me ha tocado con algún chico guapo? —Raina preguntó.

—No…

Todos se pusieron a mirar con quiénes les había tocado compartir habitación en la lista de Nanao modificada por Isamu. Renji miró el reparto, primero con cara de concentración, luego de sorpresa y por último de odio africano.

—¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? ¡Esto no es ninguna obra de arte! —le gritó al de la cuarta, ofendidísimo porque le había tocado en la misma habitación que Jinta e Ichigo, y para acabarlo de arreglar, el cuarteto lo completaba Kurosaki Isshin.

La exclamación le provocó una carcajada a Kuroino Yamihime, una shinigami sin rango de su división que lo admiraba casi tanto como Rikichi, pero sin hacerse tatuajes en las cejas para demostrarlo. Aunque su mejor amigo era Hanatarô. Abarai la miró ceñudo y ella le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, las reclamaciones a otro —Isamu señaló a algún lugar indefinido.

—Vamos, seguro que no es para tanto. No te pongas así —intervino Kimura Asuka, autodeclarada mejor amiga de Haruna (sin saber si ésta opinaba lo mismo) y decimoquinta oficial de la séptima división. La verdad es que Asuka no se enteraba de mucho.

—Eso mismo —añadió Raina, que directamente no se enteraba de nada.

Renji las ignoró olímpicamente.

—¡El reparto lo has hecho tú! —gritaba mientras intentaba atacar al responsable del "atropello" y Kira y Hisagi lo sujetaban para que no hubiera derramamiento de sangre.

—Veeeenga, venga, no te pases, pobre chaval —decía Kira.

—Si lo matas, te traerá malas consecuencias… —añadía Hisagi, yendo más a lo práctico.

—Haya paz y tranquilidad. ¿Qué tal si vamos a deshacer las maletas? Cuanto antes terminemos, antes iremos a la playa, y así podré ver a chicos guapos —Raina dijo.

Varios chicos se miraron como preguntándose si ellos no eran guapos o qué.

.

Al final hubo paz, Renji no mató a Isamu y consiguieron deshacer las maletas e ir a la playa a que Raina viera chicos guapos sin demasiados incidentes.

—Por fin hemos llegado —la Hoshino dejó caer sus cosas en la arena sin miramientos—. Me voy al agua, a ver si me rescata algún chico.

Asuka suspiró. Parecía algo preocupada, y eso que vivía feliz en su mundo. Nadie sabía muy bien dónde tenía la cabeza, ni Komamura lo sabía.

—Al final la vamos a perder.

—Tampoco se la extrañará mucho —opinó Hitsugaya en tono desabrido.

—¡Capitán…! ¡No seas malo! —Matsumoto lo reprendió con tono de madre—. Yo me voy con ella.

Y corrió hasta el agua, arrastrando a Inoue y salpicando a todo el que se encontrara por el camino. Pronto las tres estuvieron haciendo el tonto en el agua, salpicándose unas a otras y a los demás y esas cosas.

—¿A que nadie trajo una sombrilla? No quiero ponerme como un cangrejo, sería algo horrible —gimió Isamu.

—Creo que nadie trajo, pero a mí se me ocurre una forma de que no te quemes —dijo Masaru.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cuál?

—Enterrarte en la arena —y el de la undécima se alejó junto con Ikkaku y Yumichika.

—¡No…! —por alguna razón que ni él entendió, Isamu empezó a correr en círculos y a llenar a los demás de arena.

—Yo tengo una sombrilla —sonrió Urahara, que siempre tenía de todo.

—Sácala, porfi. Mientras me voy a poner crema protectora, ¿alguien me ayuda?

Prácticamente todos miraron para otro lado o se hicieron los locos. Los que no, directamente no se enteraron.

—Gracias, malos amigos…

La mayoría de los presentes ya se había ido al agua, salvo excepciones como Kon, que valía más que no se mojara, y varios de la cuarta división, o sea, Hanatarô, Isane y Unohana, que se quedaron hablando sentados en la arena, junto con Yami y los otros dos grandes amigos de Hanatarô, Osorezan Wataru y Sayuri, que eran marido y mujer. Tanto Yami como Wataru habían pertenecido a la cuarta división antes de pasar a la sexta y la octava respectivamente, y Sayuri permanecía en la misma, así que lo que es conocerse, se conocían bastante bien.

Isshin andaba molestando a medio mundo a propósito y al otro medio sin querer, a modo de daños colaterales, y Urahara dejó la sombrilla por ahí para que Isamu la colocara, no iba a hacerlo todo él. Isamu se puso a intentar clavar la sombrilla en la arena. Las dos primeras veces se cayó, y la tercera salió volando.

—¡¡No!! ¡Vuelve, sombrillita…! —Fujimoto echó a correr detrás de ella.

Se produjo el fenómeno extraño de que media playa lo estaba mirando raro, pero nadie hizo ni ademán de ayudar.

—¡No te metas ahí!

La sombrilla alcanzó la orilla y siguió volando mar adentro. Kenpachi la agarró de la que pasaba por su lado, y Yachiru se la quitó y salió corriendo del agua.

—¡Toma, Isa-chan! —y se la aventó, con tan mala suerte que le dio en la cara y lo tiró al suelo—. Uy.

Y sin más volvió con Kenpachi mientras Isamu se quejaba sin que nadie le hiciera caso, porque cada uno estaba a lo suyo. Isamu volvió adonde sus compañeros de división y esta vez logró que la sombrilla se mantuviera en pie y quieta.

—Esto está mejor —y cogió a Kon—. Qué mono…

—¡Socorro! —Kon gritó como si se debatiera entre la vida y la muerte.

Hanatarô y sus tres amigos, Isane y Unohana miraron hacia ellos a ver qué pasaba y luego siguieron a lo suyo.

—Qué exagerado —comentó Isane.

Entretanto, en el mar, Ichigo y Rukia habían enganchado a Renji y lo estaban salpicando entre los dos. Abarai escupía agua y de paso también soltó alguna lágrima, porque en los ojos también le habían acertado, y cerca estaban Hinamori y Kira admirando el espectáculo, muertos de risa.

—¡Noooo…! ¡Socorrooooo! —Renji logró escapar corriendo por el agua y, por lo tanto, duchando a todo el mundo.

Ichigo y Rukia no hicieron ni ademán de ir a buscarlo, estaban muy ocupados partiéndose de risa. Otro tanto con Hinamori y Kira.

—¡¿No os da vergüenza?! —les riñó Asuka enganchando al pelirrojo de la que pasaba por su lado.

—¡Vaya mierda de amigos que sois! —gruñó Renji amenazando con el puño a Izuru. A Momo no, porque Hitsugaya andaba cerca, haciendo el muerto, y todos sabían cómo las gastaba.

—Pobrecito… Tranquilo, hombre. No les dejo yo —dijo Asuka.

—"Menos mal que estoy a salvo" —pensó el inocente Abarai.

—… Porque pienso hacerlo yo misma a mi manera —y Kimura lo hundió en el agua. Para qué andarse con tonterías como salpicar.

Luego se escondió detrás de Kira y Hinamori, que volvían a estar muertos de risa contemplando el espectáculo. Renji salió a la superficie escupiendo y con el pelo por la cara.

—¡Maldita! ¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!

—Pareces un monstruo de las profundidades —comentó Hisagi riéndose.

—No hurgues.

—No quiero, estoy ocupada. Déjame que mire en la agenda para buscar un sitio —Asuka, a salvo detrás de aquellos dos, hizo como si mirase un libro—. Pues va a ser que hasta dentro de tres siglos nada, lo siento.

—Acércate por detrás de ella y agárrala, seguro que le devuelves el susto, con esos pelos… —le sugirió Yumichika a Renji, traumatizado por el original peinado que le había quedado tras su cambio de impresiones con el agua.

Mientras tanto, Haruna se escondió detrás de Komamura, que la miró raro.

—Pe… Perdón… Matsumoto-san se ha vuelto loca…

—¿Pero qué pasa? No entiendo nada. Estáis todos muy mal. Nadie me entiende… —gimoteó Raina.

—Lógico —replicó Ikkaku como quien comenta el tiempo que hace.

—¿Cómo que lógico?

Por su parte, Renji puso en práctica el consejo de Yumichika. Asuka se llevó un susto de muerte, y después le puso cara de angelito, cosa que no coló.

—Nooo… Suéltame, ¿qué me vas a hacer?

—¡Vengarme! —y el Abarai le hundió la cabeza en el agua.

Mientras tanto Koizumi había conseguido dar esquinazo a Matsumoto y ésta se había puesto a salpicar a otros: primero a Ishida, que huyó, luego a Ikkaku, que la miró mal, pero que muy mal, y ahora a Hitsugaya, que…

—¡¡MATSUMOTO!!

—Jooo… Tampoco es para tanto… —Rangiku puso cara de angelito igual que Asuka.

—Pobre mujer. Yo te entiendo —dijo Raina.

Hitsugaya las miró muy mal a las dos. Hasta le salían rayitos de los ojos.

—Pobre capitán —dijo Aoi Anzu comprensiva. Sí, Anzu era de la décima división. La protegida de Katsu y fan número uno de Hitsugaya, para ser más exactos.

—Pobre hombre. Yo te entiendo —dijo Raina.

—¿Tú no la entendías a ella? —replicó Tôshirô algo escamado.

—Ésta dice que entiende a todo el mundo, pero no entiende a nadie… —Ichigo concluyó.

—Claro que sí. También te entiendo a ti —y Hoshino se enganchó a él como un imán—. No te pongas celoso.

—¿Celoso? Tú deliras —gruñó Ichigo.

Mientras Asuka consiguió salir a la superficie y mirar mal a Renji, que había decidido no escapar para poder ver la cara que ponía la chica.

—Pero mira que eres burro. Ahora me tengo que vengar por partida doble.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, no, de eso nada! Es culpa tuya —y ahora sí, el Abarai se eclipsó, aunque ella fue detrás.

—Bueno, bueno, calma. Que nos van a tomar a todos por locos de remate —medió Hinamori, muy valiente.

—Yo ya lo pienso —observó Chad.

—Y yo —agregó Isamu metiéndose en el agua con Kon.

—¿Mi culpa? ¡Ja! Ya te pillaré, cuando menos te lo esperes… ¡ZAS! —sí, Asuka y Renji seguían discutiendo y ella además lo miraba con cara de bruja.

—¡Ya te daré yo zas! —replicó el pelirrojo, gesticulando exageradamente.

Y entonces le dio un golpe a Ichigo, sin querer, y empezaron a pelearse como de costumbre. Asuka se sintió ignorada.

—¡Socorro! ¡Me ahoga! —y éste era Kon, a quien Fujimoto tenía muy mal sujeto, de manera que el agua le cubría toda la cara.

—Uy, perdón.

Raina agarró el peluche.

—Trae p'acá. Pobrecillo —y lo estrujó contra su pecho.

Isamu se miró las manos con cara de pena mientras Kon se sentía feliz con la chica, por razones obvias. Dos razones y bastante obvias.

—Ya me lo quitaron…

—¿Por qué nadie nos mira raro por tener un peluche que grita? —preguntó Hisagi todo reflexivo.

—Con las tecnologías que hay ahora, seguro que se puede hacer hablar a un peluche —respondió Iba, aunque no las tenía todas consigo.

—Hoy los tiempos adelantan que es una barbaridad —añadió Isshin.

—Igual piensan que somos nosotros los que hablamos por él —sugirió Hoshino.

—Sí, claro, de lejos —y Fujimoto se echó a reír.

Los otros cuatro se miraron sin entender el chiste.

—¿Se supone que eso tiene gracia? —Tetsuzaemon quiso asegurarse.

—No —Shûhei respondió.

—Mis chistes son para gente inteligente —Isamu se ofendió.

—¡¿Me estás llamando tonta?! —chilló Raina, pero él se hizo el loco—. ¡Gentuza! Menos mal que tú me entiendes, ¿verdad, Kon?

—Sí, claro… —respondió Kon feliz en su mundo.

—¿Cómo se puede tener tanto cariño a ese muñeco pervertido? —Kyôraku se preguntó, con todo el morro.

—Él es mono, tú no —y Raina le sacó la lengua.

Menos mal que a Shunsui esas cosas no le importaban, por muy capitán que fuera.

—¡Hala…! Qué mal educada… —Isshin se "escandalizó".

—Esta chica no es muy normal. Qué queréis… —dijo Isamu.

Raina le pegó con el peluche.

—Para que luego digan que los de la cuarta son tan tranquilos —comentó Yoruichi riéndose.

—Es que lo son, sólo que ésta está trastornada —replicó Yumichika también riéndose.

Entonces Koizumi tropezó con Hisagi mientras escapaba, esta vez de Kiyone, que la estaba salpicando para ver si reaccionaba o algo. Le dio un susto de muerte y luego se escondió detrás de él.

—La tienen tomada conmigo…

—¡Bueno, tampoco es para tanto! —se defendió Kiyone.

—¡Entonces salpica a otro! —replicó Haruna, aún escondida detrás de Shûhei, que no sabía qué pintaba en esa situación.

Isamu y Raina observaron con atención la escena. Los dos estaban maquinando ya maldades, miraban a todos y se reían. Kotsubaki se unió a la diversión salpicando a Kiyone, y de paso a los dos de la novena por estar en medio, y Kotetsu respondió de la misma manera, y tanto Shûhei como Haruna decidieron escapar de la ducha.

—Van a acabar todos cocidos —se rió Isamu.

—Tú eres tonto. Déjame que me concentre.

—Sí, será lo mejor, porque ya has perdido al pobre Kon…

—¡No…! ¡Kon! ¡Kooooooon!

—¡Aquíííííííglglglglgl! —y éste era Kon hundiéndose.

—Lo siento… Pobrecillo… —Raina lo sacó—. Te lo compensaré, prometido, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Tengo un radar estupendo —Fujimoto a lo suyo, muy emocionado—. Y después tengo por aquí una y otra…

—Estás muy mal —intervino Matsumoto—. ¿Qué tienes por ahí? Cuéntame.

—Tengo muchas cosas, pero están en mi diario.

Raina y Kon se unieron a la conversación, Kon más que nada porque ella lo tenía sujeto.

—Tú cuenta, cuenta…

—Pues mira, tengo ya tres. Renji y Asuka, Shiro y Anzu, y… Shûhei y Haruna.

—Como mi capitán te oiga llamarlo Shiro no lo cuentas —observó Rangiku—. Ay… Le has buscado pareja al capitán… Qué bonito.

—Lo que falta por saber es si la pareja lo querrá a él —apuntó Kon con pragmatismo.

—Claro que sí.

—Eso mismo. Nosotros lo podemos todo porque somos los cuatro mosqueteros y el Equipo A a la vez —deliró Raina.

—¿Y quién sería el negro gigante? —preguntó Kon.

—¡Yo lo sé! ¡El gigante es Ken-chan! —Yachiru apareció de improviso.

—¡Aaah! ¡Qué susto! Esto a mí no se me hace… —se quejó Fujimoto.

—Yo quiero ser MA. Es el mejor —Raina a lo suyo.

—No… Tiene que ser Ken-chan…

—No creo que él quiera participar en nuestros planes —Matsumoto dijo.

—Basta, chicos. Sigamos con nuestros planes maléficos —Isamu se rió—. Esta noche lo lograré.

—Yo quería uno para mí también… Nadie me comprende. Necesito un abrazo —gimió Raina.

—Yo te abrazo —se ofreció Kon.

La chica lo abrazó, o mejor dicho, lo estrujó contra su pecho otra vez.

—Pobrecillo Kon. Todo el mundo lo maltrata —decía Raina—. Si fueras un chico te besaría.

—¡Uy! ¡Salida! —Isamu gritó, movió la cabeza para delante y se despeinó—. Mira lo que me has hecho decir y hacer.

—Te has mojado las gafas, Isa-chan —dijo Yachiru riéndose.

—Mis gafitas… esto es horrible… Bueno, ¿y cómo lo hacemos?

—Ésta comparte habitación con Koizumi —Rangiku señaló a Hoshino—. Y tú también —y señaló a Yachiru—. Aquí tenéis trabajo.

—¡Qué chico más guapo!

—¿Quién?

Raina señaló a Ichigo.

—¡Él! Está tan bueno…

Kon la miró mal.

—Ichi-san siempre está enfadado —dijo Yachiru.

—Me da igual…

—Hace un rato que me he perdido —comentó Kenpachi—. ¿De qué va todo esto?

Su teniente se lo explicó. A su manera, claro.

—… Pues qué tontería.

Isamu se habría enfadado, pero luego se acordó de que Kenpachi era Kenpachi. Y de que era el capitán de la undécima división y esas cosas que te recuerdan, cuando te vas a enfadar con Zaraki Kenpachi, que eso no conviene.

—¡Aah! ¡Qué chico más guapo! —esta vez el chico guapo era Hisagi.

—¡No vale! ¡Punky es de Haru-Haru! ¡No se lo robes! —se quejó Yachiru.

—¡Qué chico más guapo! —ésta era Raina mirando a Hanatarô, que seguía sin entrar al mar.

—Esta chica está fatal.

—¡Hala! ¡Qué chico más guapo! —ésta volvía a ser Raina, esta vez mirando a Yumichika.

—Fatal, fatal.

—¿Cómo que fatal? Tiene razón, lo soy —replicó Ayasegawa.

—¡Qué chico más guapo! —Raina miró a Renji, mientras se agarraba a Yumichika, dejando al pobre Kon solo en el agua.

Pero esta vez no corrió peligro de ahogarse. Yachiru lo pescó enseguida y lo retorció para escurrirlo.

—¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH…!!

—¡¿Pero qué le haces?! —Raina le quitó el peluche y al tirar de él golpeó a Isamu en la barriga. Como consecuencia del golpe, la píldora se salió, así que todos se pusieron a buscar mientras ella se disculpaba—. ¡Uy! Lo siento… ¡Qué chico más guapo!

Esta vez el chico era Ishida, que estaba a la suya sin molestar a nadie.

—¡Céntrate, Hoshino! Que tienes que pensar lo que vas a hacer para que Koizumi se fije en su teniente —Rangiku le recordó, mientras seguía buscando la _gikongan_.

—Yo diría que ya se ha fijado —comentó Yumichika.

Mientras tanto Raina ya había llamado chicos guapos a Byakuya y a Katsu, y seguía buscando algún otro.

—Ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de que existes —observó Kenpachi.

Pero Raina seguía a la suya, aún agarrada a un brazo de Yumichika y con el cuerpo de Kon en la otra mano, buscando chicos guapos. Ahora fue primero Wataru, que también seguía en la arena charlando; después Hitsugaya y luego Kira.

—¡Qué chico más guapo, guapo!

—¿Por qué él tiene derecho a ser guapo dos veces, si sólo se le ve media cara? —se indignó Ayasegawa.

—No tiene remedio, no escucha…

—¡Qué chico más guapo…! Ah, es ése —Raina miró a Masaru—. Ése nada.

Después del "arranque de loca degenerada", como lo llamó Kenpachi, de Hoshino, siguieron pensando sus planes. Rangiku encontró la píldora _gikongan_, cogió el muñeco y la puso dentro otra vez.

—¡Eeeeeh! ¡Que os vais a quedar como garbanzos en remojo! —les gritó Renji desde la orilla, porque todos los demás habían salido.

—Tú sí que eres un garbanzo —Asuka lo tiró en la arena y se escondió.

Abarai se preguntó por qué esa chica la tenía tomada con él y empezó a perseguirla por todas partes.

—Que alguien me explique eso de ir madurando con la edad, porque creo que estoy perdiendo el concepto —Hitsugaya dijo.

—La edad es algo simbólico, en realidad nadie pasa de los quince años —Fujimoto sentenció.

Asuka se subió en una roca y le sacó la lengua a Renji, que la empujó y la tiró, y luego salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Atropelló a Hisagi, que acabó rebozado en arena.

—Anda, teniente… hasta te queda bien ese color de pelo —Haruna bromeó, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Muy graciosa.

—Ven, que te ayudo —y ella empezó a sacudirle la arena del pelo.

—"Genial" —pensó Isamu emocionado—. "Esto va muy bien. Hoy por la noche como muy tarde caen."

Asuka se puso de pie, se sacudió y maldijo a Renji, que ya había puesto bastante tierra de por medio. Mientras tanto Raina se había quedado en el agua, fingiendo ahogarse para que la rescatara un chico y le hiciera el boca a boca.

—Qué buena pareja hacen… —Isamu suspiró.

—¡Ey! ¡Que se nos ahoga! —gritó Kon.

—Pero si está fingiendo, imbécil —replicó Ichigo.

Ishida se volvió a meter en el mar y sacó a la chica, pero no le hizo el boca a boca. Ella no se movía.

—¡Bestias inmundas! ¡Que se nos muere! —gritó Isamu todo histérico y corriendo de un lado para otro.

Byakuya le dio un golpe y lo dejó sentado en el suelo, y luego amenazó con hacerle lo mismo a Hoshino, que siguió sin moverse.

—A ver si tragó de verdad agua, o se le olvidó nadar, o respirar debajo del agua… —dijo Fujimoto nervioso.

—No se puede respirar debajo del agua —observó Chad.

—Que no… Sólo hay una manera —Asuka dijo—. ¡Un chico guapo ahí!

Pero la otra tampoco se movió.

—¡Esto es horrible! ¡Que se nos chafa todo! ¡¡Nooooooo!! —gritó Fujimoto aún más histérico que antes—. La necesitamos viva para hoy sin falta. Adiós a mi plan brillante… Bueno, voy a buscar una sustituta, o sustituto.

—Bueno… —intervino Unohana—. Ya que está tan mal, será mejor enviarla de vuelta a la Sociedad de Almas. Seguro que cuando se recupere habrá trabajo que podrá adelantar.

—Nooooo… ¿Por qué estáis empeñados en chafarme mi diversión? —Raina se levantó.

Los capitanes se miraron unos a otros con cara de "lo que hay que ver".

—Bueno, yo tomo nota. Amenazaré así a Matsumoto a partir de ahora —Hitsugaya puso cara de diversión maquiavélica.

Rangiku le puso cara de angelito, aunque sin esperanzas de disuadirlo. Pero por suerte Isamu intervino para salvar el día.

—Sí, sí… Pero ahora no —y se la llevó.

**TBC**

Bueno, bueno. Lo primero y principal es decir que los personajes de Bleach no nos pertenecen, aunque eso es bastante obvio, ya que ninguna de nosotras se llama Kubo Tite, que sepamos. En fin.

Respecto a otros personajes, va la lista:

-Wakahisa Katsuyuki, Koizumi Haruna, Kuroino Yamihime y Aoi Anzu son personajes creados por Kohaku no Kokoro.

-Fujimoto Isamu y Osorezan Sayuri son personajes creados por Sisters of Sorrow.

-Kotobuki Masaru, Hoshino Raina y Kimura Asuka son personajes creados por KittyStorm.

-Osorezan Wataru es un personaje creado por Saki Hashimoto.

Con respecto a los apodos marca Yachiru, son bastante obvios. Isa-chan es Isamu, Punky es Hisagi (que tiene pinta de punk, a ver quién lo niega…) y Haru-Haru es Haruna.

El nombre original de MA, el negro gigante de _El equipo A_, es BA Barracus. Por si las moscas.

¿Quién inventó la excusa de "pues si éste va yo también"? ¿Cómo se unieron Ichigo, Urahara y compañía? ¿Dónde dio clases de dibujo Rukia? ¿Cómo se las arregla Urahara para tener de todo siempre? ¿Isamu y Kon sobrevivirán a estas vacaciones? ¿Por qué Asuka ataca a Renji? ¿Por qué nadie mira raro a nuestros protagonistas por tener un peluche que habla? Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo estará el Seireitei cuando vuelvan los shinigami? Id buscando las respuestas a estas preguntas mientras nosotras escribimos.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	2. Día 2

Vacaciones de locos

**Vacaciones de locos**

**Día 2.**

Al día siguiente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer por la noche? —preguntó Asuka.

—Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Pinky… ¡Tratar de conquistar al mundo! —contestó Cerebro, perdón, Yachiru, con tono de mala de chiste.

El resto de los presentes la miraron como si estuviera poseída o algo parecido.

—No. ¡Arruinarme mis ideas y mis diversiones! —se quejó Hoshino abrazando a Kon.

—Pobre Kon. Éste no dura. Nos vamos a quedar sin él —dramatizó Fujimoto llevándose las manos a la cabeza a lo Homer Simpson.

Pero Kon, la verdad, se sentía bastante a gusto, algo lógico por las razones ya mencionadas.

—Después de haberlo retorcido ayer como si fuera un trapo mojado para escurrir, se lo merece.

—Jo… Nadie me responde.

—Porque todo el mundo pasa de ti —Renji replicó—. Además, ni siquiera hemos comido todavía, ¿y ya estás pensando en la noche?

—Pues claro. Necesito saber qué se va a hacer, y quiénes. Además, puede que tú ya no estés.

—Estos dos acaban juntos —comentó Hisagi de la que pasaba.

—"Si ya lo decía yo —le replicó Fujimoto mentalmente—. Pero tú no sabes lo que te espera…"

—¡A mí no me echa nadie!

—¿Cómo que no? Yo sí, como venganza.

—¡Pero si empezaste tú! ¡Qué morro tienes!

—¡Y tú seguiste! —Asuka le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Pero la última venganza me toca a mí!

—"Todo es perfecto. Es que soy un genio" —pensó Isamu feliz, orgulloso y victorioso.

—Lo dicho… Acaban juntos.

—Ya te había oído antes —gruñó Renji mirando mal a Shûhei—. ¡Y yo con ésa no me junto!

—Más bien es al revés. ¡Yo no me junto contigo!

—Ya, ya… —se le escapó a Isamu, que se estaba riendo como poseído—. "Qué ganas tengo de que sea la hora _X_…" —he aquí el por qué.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Ishida escamado.

—Nada, nada… Es que el pobre se pegó un golpe en la cabeza y quedó así —Raina le quitó importancia—. ¡¡Qué guapo!!

Mientras tanto, Isamu seguía riéndose y, a la vez, tomaba notas. Ukitake se acercó muy discretamente a Unohana.

—¿Siempre son así?

—Por lo que tengo comprobado, sí.

—¿Qué miran? —Isamu escondió su diario—. "Qué envidia me da esa fresca… Porque la necesito, que si no…"

—Hay gente muy rara —sentenció Ukitake tosiendo.

—No tanto. Es como Kyôraku-taichô, pero en chica y a distancia —Unohana repuso.

.

Por su parte, Fujimoto se acercó también a Ishida, todo celoso.

—Si quieres te lo explico todo.

—Traidor —Raina lo miró mal—. Estoy yo antes, ¿a que sí?

—¿Qué se supone que tenéis que explicar? —preguntó Ishida aún escamado.

—Pues lo que tú quieras.

—Para eso estoy yo. Tú búscate a otro, ahora me pido a éste —Hoshino dijo, empujando a Fujimoto.

—Claro que no. Si tú en dos segundos estás con otro.

—¿Tú a quién prefieres? —ella le preguntó a Ishida.

—Ishida-kun, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —Inoue apareció de la nada y lo sacó del apuro.

—Claro, ¿qué pasa? —él la siguió aliviado.

—Nada —ella sonrió—. Es que no parecías muy a gusto y pensé que sería mejor que discutieran solos.

—¡Ves! ¡Por tu culpa!

—¡Es por la tuya! Chico guapo… —Raina se esfumó.

—Ya me he quedado solo. La muy vendida…

.

El chico guapo esta vez era Katsu, que encima no podía verla llegar.

—"Siempre va a los más guapos —pensó Isamu con envidia—. Si por lo menos sacara información…"

—¡Hola! —Raina se acercó a Katsu.

—Hola —el de la décima sonrió—. Eres Hoshino, ¿no?

—Sí. ¿Qué hacías?

—Nada. Sólo caminar.

—¿Y por qué está un chico como tú solo?

—Con toda esta gente, lo que se dice solo… —se rió Wakahisa.

—No pasa nada, ahora ya estoy yo para que no te aburras —se apresuró a decir ella—. ¿Sabes si te gusta alguien?

—"Pero será bruta… Qué poco tacto y glamour" —pensó Fujimoto mientras ponía la oreja.

—No. No tengo ni idea. Nunca me puse a pensarlo.

Por supuesto Katsu mentía. Sí que se había puesto a pensarlo, pero como eso a ella no tenía por qué importarle, decidió dar un rodeo.

—Jo… Esas cosas hay que pensarlas. ¿Eso quiere decir que estás libre?

—Bueno, yo no diría exactamente libre.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Quién te robó el corazón? Ya estás encadenado…

—No, eso tampoco.

—¿Entonces?

—No sé —Katsu se encogió de hombros—. No he pensado en eso hasta ahora.

—¿Y ahora qué piensas? ¿Estás libre, sí o no? Para una chica.

—¿Qué chica?

—Eso deberías saberlo tú. Fijo que hay alguna…

—Quizá… —de hecho la había, pero Wakahisa seguía sin querer contarle su vida a Hoshino.

—Pues dímelo. No quiero meter la pata. Porfi…

—Si no hay nada que decir.

—"Qué hábil… —pensó Isane, que había escuchado toda la conversación—. Primero la enreda y luego le dice que no hay nada que decir, y todo por no hacerla callar. Este chico es el rey del tacto."

—No me lo creo, pero por hoy lo dejaremos así porque he visto a otro más guapo que tú.

—"Esta mujer está loca" —pensó Katsu.

.

Entonces Hoshino se acercó ahora a Ichigo, pero antes habló con Isamu.

—¡¡Ichigo!!

—¡¡AH!! ¡Joder!

—Ni que fuera una bruja… ¿Cómo te va?

—¡Casi me matas del susto! —gritó Ichigo aún intentando recuperar su corazón, que se le había salido por la boca.

—Yo te veo muy vivo —Raina se pegó a él—. Yo diría que estás muy bien, todo en su sitio.

Él la miró mal.

—¡¡Ah!! ¡Te estás quemando! ¿Puedo echarte crema?

—¡No! No me estoy quemando.

—Eres muy malo conmigo… Nadie me quiere… —Raina abrazó a Ichigo—. Qué suerte la chica que te guste, se lleva a uno de los guapos.

Lo malo fue que se pasó un poco y no le dejaba respirar…

—¡Quita, pulpo! —y ésta era la manera de decirlo que tenía el Kurosaki, mientras la empujaba para que lo soltara.

—Ah… está hecho todo un hombre… Se las lleva de calle —dijo Isshin al ver la escena, con todo y lagrimita.

—Este hombre no se fija en nada. ¡Que no das una! —se metió Isamu, que no tenía nada que ver.

—¿Ah, no? —se decepcionó el padre de Ichigo—. ¿Entonces qué pasa?

—No ves que pasa de ella. Además, a ella le gustan todos, es un poco lagartona, esto que quede entre nosotros.

—Aaaaah… —Isshin puso cara de enterado.

—Dime una cosa… —le dijo Hoshino a Ichigo.

—¿Qué? ¡Que te quites!

—¿Te gustan los chicos?

Kurosaki la miró como para matarla.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? ¡Claro que no, joder!

—¿Y las chicas? Es que como nunca te vi con ninguna…

—¡Depende de cuál! Y déjame en paz.

—No, no… ¿Como quién? Si me lo dices te dejo en paz hasta mañana por la mañana tempranito.

Era una oferta tentadora, tratándose de alguien como Raina, que cuando se empeñaba en algo podía ser más que muy pesada.

—¡Como nadie! —pero Ichigo logró por fin librarse de ella y escapó.

.

Entretanto Matsumoto se juntó con Aoi para sacarle lo que sentía por Hitsugaya, pero Anzu no ponía nada de su parte.

—Ah, ya sé, ya sé, ya sé… —Rangiku dijo, poniendo una cara que a la otra le dio miedo—. Tu subconsciente se siente atraído por su subconsciente, subconscientemente.

Anzu puso cara de circunstancias.

—Esto no puede estar pasando… —Fujimoto se desesperó al ver los desafortunados intentos de las dos mujeres—. Esto es porque son unas aficionadas.

—¡Pues no te quejes y actúa! —Yachiru ordenó, saltando a su espalda desde la de Kenpachi.

—Es que no sé dónde está —Isamu se hizo el despistado—. Ahora tenemos que ir a lo importante…

—¿Quién no sabes dónde está? Punky está ahí. Piña-chan y Pinky siguen discutiendo por allá, Yuki-chan no sé dónde está y Haru-Haru está allí —informó Kusajishi señalando a distintas direcciones—. ¿Y qué es lo importante?

—Pero… Aquí hay mucha gente… Voy a ir, no quiero que vaya la lagartona —Fujimoto se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hisagi.

—¡Anda! ¿Estás celoso por Punky? —Yachiru preguntó, bajándose de su espalda.

—Por supuesto. ¡Me los quita a todos, pero esta vez no!

.

Kusajishi volvió con Zaraki, que seguía sin entender por qué ella y todos aquellos locos estaban empeñados en formar parejas. Mientras tanto, Isamu se acercó al teniente de la novena y se apoyó en su espalda, dándole un susto de muerte.

—¿Eh, qué…? Ah, eres tú —Shûhei se apartó y Fujimoto se cayó de morros al suelo—. No vuelvas a hacer eso sin avisar.

—¿Qué mirabas? ¿Algo interesante? —preguntó el de la cuarta poniéndose en pie.

—No. Miro para delante para ver por dónde ando.

—Lógico. Bueno… ¿Y qué me cuentas?

—Nada.

—Vaya decepción… —Isamu puso cara de pena—. Es guapa, ¿eh?

—¿Quién? —preguntó Hisagi desconfiado.

—Pues ella —el otro hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalarla.

Hisagi miró adonde creía que señalaba y a quien vio fue a Komamura. Como éste no era ni "ella" ni guapa, dedujo que en realidad no señalaba hacia ahí.

—Señalas fatal. ¿Quién es ella? O hablas claro o me dejas en paz.

—Hablo de Haruna. No te hagas el remolón…

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —replicó Shûhei mirando a la mencionada—. Además, ¿qué importa que sea guapa?

—Ah, nada. Si te gusta su personalidad mucho mejor.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa si me gusta o no su personalidad? —Hisagi preguntó, alzando la ceja derecha.

Mala idea, hacer eso siempre le tiraba de las cicatrices, lo cual era una molestia. Así que el gesto no llegó a durar un segundo.

—Es que hay una a la que le gustas, y era para saber si tiene alguna posibilidad…

El teniente de la novena división se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es asunto mío, no metas las narices.

—Ya, pero es que es mi amiga y no quiero que sufra —Isamu pasó a representar el drama completo, con lágrimas de cocodrilo incluidas.

—¿De quién estás hablando?

—No te lo puedo decir… A ti ya te gusta una, ¿no?

—¿A ti qué te importa? Total, diga lo que diga, tú vas a pensar lo que te dé la gana, así que no tiene sentido ponerme a contarte mi vida.

—Jo… Eres muy cruel… Pobre de… de mi amiga…

Hisagi lanzó un suspiro, o mejor dicho, un Señor Suspiro.

—Pero bueno, vamos a ver… ¿tú por qué estás tan seguro de que me gusta una chica en concreto?

—A ti te gusta Haruna, porque lo digo yo y punto en boca.

—Pues vaya un razonamiento. No me sirve —pero Shûhei no negó que le gustara Koizumi, si bien tampoco lo admitió.

—Pues por la forma en cómo la miras y cómo la tratas —dijo Fujimoto asintiendo con la cabeza.

—La trato igual que a cualquier otro, por algo es mi subordinada —Hisagi estuvo a punto de volver a alzar la ceja, pero se acordó de la molestia y prefirió no hacerlo—. Como mucho la compadezco por lo mal que lo está pasando a cuenta de la traición de nuestro capitán. Y tú de eso no sabes nada, así que mejor cierra el pico…

—Ya, pero eso no tiene nada que ver ahora —insistió Isamu, aun sabiendo que algo sí que tenía que ver—. Bueno, sí y no. Yo pienso que sí, pero bueno… Te gusta.

—Déjame en paz.

—Jo… Qué carácter, pero te gusta —Isamu concluyó, yéndose.

.

—No lo has hecho mejor que yo —le dijo Raina cuando ambos se reunieron con Kenpachi y Yachiru, aunque Zaraki no tuviera la más mínima intención de meterse en los mismos berenjenales que ellos.

—Chicos, Anzu-chan no me entiende —anunció Matsumoto uniéndose a ellos.

—Ni a mí el resto —respondió Hoshino.

—Yo he sacado más que vosotras —dijo Fujimoto triunfante.

—Eso ya lo veremos —Raina dijo, ofendida.

—¡Pues yo voy a preguntarle a Yuki-chan! —Yachiru se bajó de la espalda de Kenpachi y corrió hacia Hitsugaya, al que acababa de localizar.

—A ver si puede sacar algo… —suspiró Isamu—. Que lo dudo…

—¿De qué habláis? —Asuka preguntó, acercándose.

—¡Uah! —el de la cuarta se asustó y dio un salto—. De nada, de nada…

.

—¡Yuki-chan! —Kusajishi se tiró encima de Tôshirô y lo cogió por sorpresa, así que acabaron los dos en el suelo.

—¿Cómo que Yuki-chan? —él se picó, molesto—. Quítate. ¿Qué quieres?

—¿A ti te gusta Koori? —preguntó Yachiru sin quitarse.

—¿Quién narices es Koori? —Hitsugaya se puso en pie y la dejó caer.

Que se fastidiase. Él la había avisado.

—¡Ella! —la niña se puso en pie, volvió a subirse en su espalda y señaló a Anzu.

—… No.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—¿Fijo?

—Fijo.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Lárgate!

—¡Vale! —Yachiru se bajó de la espalda de Hitsugaya y volvió a subirse en la de Kenpachi—. Dice que no.

—Mienten, que lo sé yo… Me lo huelo… —dijo Fujimoto en modo paranoico.

—A éste le afectó la sal del mar —aventuró Asuka, que seguía ahí—. Pero yo no entiendo nada.

—¿Se lo puedo contar? —pidió Kusajishi.

—Yo todavía no sé por qué te metes en esas cosas —dijo Zaraki.

—Es divertido —ella sonrió.

—Sí —Matsumoto coincidió.

—¿Y Punky te dijo algo, Isa-chan?

—No… —lloriqueó Fujimoto—. Y no se lo puedes decir, entra dentro de nuestros planes.

—¿Qué planes? —preguntó Kimura, suspicaz.

—Ah, claro… —Yachiru la ignoró—. ¿Le preguntamos?

—¡Tú no! —se apresuró a contestar Kon.

—¿Y entonces quién? —preguntó Fujimoto.

—¿Preguntar el qué? —insistió Kimura, aún más suspicaz.

—Si te gusta Piña-chan.

—¿Piña quién…? —disimuló Asuka—. El aire del mar os ha afectado, y para mal.

A todo esto, no se habían movido de la playa, sino que se habían quedado discutiendo ante la sorpresa de los que llegaban, los que se iban y los que sólo pasaban por ahí.

—Me voy… —decidió Asuka.

Era mejor eso que seguir soportando las preguntas indiscretas, y no sabía cuánto iba a poder disimular. Pero los conspiradores decidieron irse con ella, así que no se libró tan fácilmente.

.

Así que llegaron por fin al hotel, un rato después de los demás y Kenpachi aún sin entender por qué se había quedado con aquel hato de locos.

—¡Acordaos de sonsacar a Koizumi, vosotras dos! —gritó Matsumoto entrando en su habitación.

—Sí, sí. Yo saco eso y mucho más —contestó Raina.

Y entró en su propia habitación con una gran sonrisa, seguida por Yachiru.

Al oírlas entrar, Haruna alzó la mirada. Estaba tumbada boca abajo en su cama, mirando fijamente algo que ninguna de las dos recién llegadas identificó de un vistazo. La cuarta compañera de habitación, Hinamori, no estaba en aquel momento.

—Ah, hola. Habéis tardado.

—Es que estaba entretenida mirando a los chicos que había por ahí.

—Y yo me quedé para vigilarla.

—Ah… ya.

—Hablando de chicos… ¿Has visto alguno interesante? ¿O que valga la pena? —Raina comenzó su "trabajo", sentándose en su cama.

Yachiru se sentó a su lado.

—Hay mucha gente que vale la pena, o que lo parece.

—Ya, pero digo chicos guapos o que a una le gusten, no sé si me entiendes…

—Sí, entiendo. Y no. Estoy decepcionada con los hombres, no sé si me entendéis. Como vuestros capitanes sí son lo que parecen ser…

—Ah… Pobre Haru-Haru —Yachiru se bajó de la cama de Raina y se sentó en la de Haruna para darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Pero los demás chicos no tienen la culpa. Alguno habrá que te haga tilín —Hoshino dijo, esperanzada.

Koizumi se encogió de hombros, indiferente tanto a las palabras de una como a los gestos de compasión de la otra.

—Desde que Tôsen-taichô se fue sin avisar, sólo he hablado con mi teniente y con los cuartos oficiales de mi división.

—¿Y qué tal? —Raina puso cara pícara—. Ay, picarona, picarona…

La morena se puso colorada, sacándole una enorme sonrisa a Yachiru.

—¡No me malinterpretes! —se quejó—. Ellos son los únicos que entendieron cómo me sentía. En especial Hisagi-fukutaichô.

—"Por lo menos le saqué los colores" —pensó Hoshino, divertida.

—Ya veo… —Kusajishi dijo, picándole con un dedo en un hombro.

—Bah —Haruna les dio la espalda y se le cayó la foto que había estado mirando.

Yachiru la recogió y Raina la miró por encima de su hombro. Parecía recortada de otra mayor. En la foto aparecían Tôsen, Hisagi, un chico y una chica prácticamente iguales a los que Hoshino no conocía y la propia Haruna, al parecer posando para una foto de la novena división al completo. La chica de la cuarta señaló a los dos desconocidos.

—Los cuartos oficiales —Yachiru contestó a su muda pregunta.

Puso la foto sobre la mesita de Haruna.

—"Mejor hoy no insisto. Me siento mal…" —Raina se tumbó encima de su cama.

.

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación, Shûhei miraba una foto igual, hasta recortada de la misma forma, sólo que la de él estaba enmarcada y todo. Isamu se fijó.

—Sigo pensando que sientes algo por ella, eso no me lo puedes negar.

—No es asunto tuyo —repuso Hisagi.

—¿Es esa foto? —Iba metió la cabeza entre el joven de la novena y la foto—. Ah, pues sí. Supéralo, tío.

—Ya lo he superado, es ella la que aún no se ha hecho a la idea —matizó Shûhei apartando a su compañero de su campo visual.

—¿Quiénes salen en la foto? —preguntó Katsu, que aunque la mirara ya no podía verla.

Fujimoto puso la oreja.

—Tôsen, Koizumi, los Aiza y yo —Hisagi respondió—. Me acuerdo de ese día y me trae recuerdos.

—¿Ah, sí? —se interesó Isamu.

—Bah. Ya no importa —Shûhei dejó la foto en la mesita—. Me voy a duchar —y se encerró en el baño.

Isamu puso cara de frustración.

—"Otra vez se me ha escapado…"

**TBC**

Los Aiza, Jun y Saki, ambos cuartos oficiales de la novena división, igual que Kiyone y Sentarô son los terceros de la decimotercera, son personajes creados por Saki Hashimoto.

Sección de significados de los apodos de Yachiru.

Piña-chan es Renji, le quedó ese mote por el peinado (obvio). Pinky es Asuka, por la pregunta del principio del capítulo. Yuki-chan es Hitsugaya, porque Yuki significa nieve. En realidad este apodo se lo hemos cogido prestado sin permiso a Naleeh. Y Koori es Anzu, porque Koori significa hielo y ése es el poder de la zanpakutô de la susodicha.

¿A Asuka le quedará el mote de Pinky? ¿Cuándo se pegó el golpe en la cabeza Isamu? ¿Cómo supo Inoue que Ishida necesitaba que lo salvaran? ¿Qué chica le gusta a Katsu? ¿Ichigo se estaba quemando? ¿Por qué a Isshin siempre hay que explicarle las cosas? ¿A Ichigo le gustan las chicas? ¿El subconsciente de Anzu se siente atraído por el de Hitsugaya subconscientemente? ¿Hisagi sabe alzar la ceja izquierda? ¿Lo de tirar al suelo a Hitsugaya formaba parte de los planes malvados de Yachiru? ¿Dónde estaba Hinamori? ¿Por qué Haruna y Shûhei recortan las fotos igual? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué los italianos siempre traducen sus canciones al español? Repasando la lista de preguntas, creemos que contestaremos muy pocas.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


	3. Día 3

3

**Vacaciones de locos**

**Día 3.**

El día siguiente por la noche, por decisión de unos cuantos conocidos como los conspiradores (Kenpachi incluido, porque Yachiru lo convenció de que colaborase en ciertos puntos de sus maquinaciones malvadas), el plan fue salir de bares o a una discoteca.

—Aquí sí que tiene que funcionar… —dijo Fujimoto, traumatizado porque llevara dos días sin formar parejas.

Asuka se perdió dentro de la discoteca.

—"De esto no se puede enterar nadie."

—¿Y Asuka-san? —Inoue preguntó, buscándola con la mirada.

—¿A quién le importa? —replicó Renji, que no tenía ganas de verla.

—¿A quién le importa lo que yo haga? —cantó Kiyone—. ¿A quién le importa lo que yo diga…?

—Yo canto mejor —dijo Sentarô.

—¡Mentira!

Los dos comenzaron a mirarse mal, hasta el punto de que casi les salían chispas de los ojos, como de costumbre. Ukitake suspiró, ya resignado a que se comportaran así.

—Esta mujer ya se ha perdido, aunque creo que estaba buscando una piña —dijo Raina hablando consigo misma—. Pues no lo sabía.

—Ya está ésta hablando sola en vez de cotillear conmigo —Matsumoto dijo, algo molesta.

—¡Ey! ¿Y nosotros qué? —se quejó Kon con voz lacrimosa.

—¿Vosotros qué de qué? —Raina preguntó, sin enterarse de nada—. Pues como decía, buscaba una piña para vengarse, pobre fruta.

Pero Renji esta vez no se dio por aludido porque se había cambiado de peinado y llevaba una trenza.

—Dejádmelo a mí. Yachiru, ¿puedes decirle a Renji que lo busca Asuka? —pidió Isamu, muy educado—. Yo me encargo de otros.

—¡Vale!

Yachiru echó a correr y se subió encima de Renji, que se llevó un susto de muerte.

—¡¡AHH!! ¡Yachiru!

Ella ignoró la queja.

—¡Te busca Pinky!

—¿Quién es Pinky? —preguntó el Abarai alzando una ceja.

—Asuka-chan.

—¿La loca ésa de Kimura?

Yachiru asintió, con una sonrisa que casi no le cabía en la cara.

—Pues que le den…

—Que te den a ti —respondió Asuka, apareciendo de improviso y dándole una colleja.

Sí, por fin encontró la piña que buscaba.

—¡Tú cállate, que nadie te preguntó!

Yachiru se bajó de la espalda de Renji y se fue, satisfecha por haber cumplido su misión.

—Os van a echar —Kira auguró, mirando cómo discutían.

—Pues que lo echen —replicó ella—. Por escandaloso.

—No sé a quién se le ocurrió que hacen buena pareja… —murmuró Izuru para sí mismo, escapando para no salir herido mientras los otros dos seguían peleándose.

Mientras tanto, Isamu buscaba víctimas.

.

—¡Este sitio es enorme! ¡Y siempre estás en medio! —gritó Asuka.

—¡Yo no estoy en medio, eres tú la que me busca! —gruñó Renji.

—¡Yo no te busco! ¡Es culpa tuya! Y me he vengado.

—Ya te pillaré, ya —El Abarai la empujó y la tiró al suelo.

—Ay… —Kimura se puso de pie—. Me has manchado la ropa, ¡bruto! Y ahora está mojada.

—Te jodes. No haberme pegado, ahora pagas las consecuencias —repuso él con sonrisa Profident.

—Eres muy malo. Ahora tengo que ir así. No te rías —ella gruñó.

—No me estoy riendo —el Abarai mantuvo la sonrisa.

—Pues no sonrías —Asuka intentaba taparse, y luego intentó pegarle otra colleja, pero él le sujetó la mano a tiempo, aún sonriendo.

Sólo que ahora era más parecida a su típica sonrisa de "soy mejor que tú".

—Yo sonrío cuando me da la gana. ¿Por qué intentas taparte?

—¿A ti qué te parece? —se quejó ella mientras se tapaba la falda con la otra mano.

—No le veo el sentido, llevas ropa puesta…

—Pero se me ha mojado, y ahora transparenta. ¡Por tu culpa…! Sólo falta que me caiga una copa encima…

—No me des ideas… —Renji puso cara de malvado.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Ya se me ha ocurrido.

—¡Pero no lo hagas!

—No te preocupes, si pago una copa, no va a ser para malgastarla echándotela encima…

—Más te vale —Asuka gruñó—. ¿Tienes una chaqueta?

—La que llevo puesta nada más.

—Déjamela, o te pego con la otra mano.

—A ver cómo —y le sujetó la otra mano.

—¡Eh! Eso es trampa. No es justo, tú tienes ventaja.

Renji volvió a lucir su sonrisa de medio lado al estilo "soy mejor que tú".

—Ahí está la gracia.

—¡Pues a mí no me la hace! —Asuka intentó soltarse—. Estoy incómoda.

—¿Por qué?

—No me toques las narices, que lo sabes.

—Es divertido molestarte, y eso que no es la postura lo que te incomoda —Renji le guiñó un ojo.

Asuka se puso roja.

—Me molestas tú.

—Ya sé que no.

—Claro que sí —ella retrocedió, pero detrás tenía una pared—. Tú siempre estás molestando.

—Por eso te gusto —replicó él riéndose.

—¡No me gustas! Eres un creído.

—¡Pues bien que te has puesto roja, y sólo te guiñé un ojo! Tú dirás… eres muy poco creíble.

—Me he puesto roja porque hace calor. ¿No será más bien al revés? —Kimura dejó de mover las manos.

—Al revés también, pero yo por lo menos lo admito.

—Yo no tengo nada que admitir… —ella relajó los brazos y sin darse cuenta entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

—No… qué va… —Renji se arriesgó, le soltó una mano y la cogió por la cintura.

—No… —ella se lo permitió—. No sé por qué te sientes tan seguro de ti mismo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi carácter. Además, si me odiaras tanto como dices, ya me habrías pegado. —Le soltó la otra mano y la abrazó por la cintura—. Mira, ahora tienes la oportunidad.

Ella lo miró mal, con cara de "advertencia: violencia próxima".

—No me calientes.

—Tú aprovecha. Te dejo hacerme lo que quieras, no encontrarás una oferta mejor.

Asuka no se hizo de rogar y le soltó una bofetada, pero no se apartó y se le quedó mirando. El Abarai hizo una mueca. Le había dolido más de lo que esperaba.

—Pegas fuerte. Si lo sé, no te suelto.

—Mala suerte. Te he dejado la marca —ahora fue ella la que se rió—. Pero no aprendes…, si te acercas más te vuelvo a pegar.

—Me arriesgaré —y Renji la besó.

Ella le siguió y lo sujetó por el cuello.

.

Isamu vio toda la escena desde un escondite bastante absurdo, ya que no era un escondite, simplemente se había quedado cerca.

—Misión cumplida —dijo feliz—. Llega el turno de otra. Si es que soy genial.

—Pero si no has hecho nada —replicó Raina ofendida—. Tendrá morro…

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó Matsumoto, práctica—. ¡Anda! Koizumi está llorando. ¡Que alguien traiga a Shûhei! Creo que es el único que la conoce algo, seguro que con nosotros no quiere hablar.

—¡Voy yo! —dijo Fujimoto.

—De eso nada, voy yo —replicó Raina.

Se miraron mal y hasta les salieron chispas de los ojos. Isamu empujó a Hoshino, que tropezó con Rangiku, y luego salió disparado como una bala.

—Este desconsiderado… —protestó Matsumoto.

Entretanto, Isamu corría llevándose por delante a todo el que se encontraba, por lo que la mayoría de los presentes en la discoteca comenzaron a usar la técnica de apartarse de su camino empujándose unos a otros. Así se armó un lío universal, pero a Fujimoto no le importó en absoluto, porque por fin había encontrado a su objetivo, que estaba con Iba y Kira riéndose de vete a saber qué.

—Llorar… Haruna… —anunció Isamu medio ahogado.

—¿Eh? —Iba preguntó.

Pero Shûhei sí entendió el mensaje.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó sin perder la calma.

—Sígueme —el de la cuarta echó a correr y volvió a llevarse por delante a la misma gente de antes, a la que pilló desprevenida.

Shûhei corrió detrás, pero sólo se llevó por delante al propio Fujimoto, cuando vio a Haruna y lo adelantó por donde no era.

—Si será… —protestó Isamu desde el suelo—. Para que luego diga que no le gusta.

.

—Koizumi.

Haruna alzó la mirada y trató de secarse las lágrimas. Como eso sólo se puede hacer cuando has dejado de llorar, no pudo.

—Teniente…

—¿Qué pasa? —Shûhei se sentó a su lado.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a seguir llorando e intentando secarse las lágrimas al mismo tiempo. Él la miró fijamente, entre intrigado y preocupado. Desde la traición de Tôsen Koizumi se había vuelto muy rara, pero él nunca la había visto llorar.

Mientras tanto, Isamu lo observaba todo.

—"¿Sólo eso? —pensó, fastidiado—. Qué decepción…"

—¿Crees que va a volver? —Haruna levantó la vista, pero no miró a los ojos a Hisagi.

—Creo que deberías superarlo —él evitó darle una respuesta directa—. Deja de amargarte la vida.

—Es que…

—No, "es que" nada. Esta vez no quiero excusas. Supéralo ya. No va a volver con nosotros. No por su propio pie.

Shûhei no había querido decirle claramente lo que pensaba, pero se le escapó al verla tan mal. De repente sentía unas ganas locas de ir hasta Hueco Mundo a golpear a Tôsen, por haberlos engañado a todos y por tener así a Haruna.

—"Jum… Esta es la típica escena en que deberían besarse dentro de poco" —pensó Isamu ilusionado.

—Pero…

—¡Que no quiero excusas, Koizumi! Mira, te he hecho venir para que olvides el tema aunque sea a ratos, y he venido yo para asegurarme de que lo haces. Puede que finjas haberte vuelto de piedra, pero no soy idiota. Me preocupas tanto como si te pasaras los días llorando como ahora. Olvida a Tôsen. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

—"¿Un trío?" —se preguntó Fujimoto confuso.

—Lo intentaré.

—No, no lo intentes, hazlo. Es una orden. Como capitán en funciones.

Haruna desvió la mirada que ya directamente no tenía dirigida a los ojos de su interlocutor. Él la sujetó por la barbilla.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí… —Koizumi, además, se preguntaba por qué se sentía incapaz de negarle algo a Shûhei.

—Bien. No llores más. No vale la pena.

—"Este es el momento adecuado…" —pensó Isamu intentando sacar una cámara de vídeo de su bolso.

El problema era que no tenía ni bolso, ni cámara de vídeo. Casi se echa a llorar él en vez de Haruna. Hisagi se puso en pie para volver con Iba y Kira, pero ella se armó de valor y le cogió una mano.

—Quédate un poco… capitán.

—"¡Mecachis…! No… quédate y bésala" —ordenó Isamu mentalmente.

Hisagi sonrió y aprovechó el contacto para tirar de la mano de la chica y hacer que se pusiera en pie.

—No soy tu capitán, y ven tú.

—"Eso está mejor. Ahí va… ¡Fijo!"

Al final Haruna aceptó y se fue con Shûhei a que él siguiera hablando con los otros dos. Ya que ella no pronunció palabra. Isamu no se enteró de nada más.

.

Asuka se apartó de Renji y le soltó una bofetada en la otra mejilla, para que hiciera juego con la que ya estaba perjudicada y con el pelo.

—¡Au! ¡Ey, eso es trampa! Y sí, tu ropa transparenta.

Ella bajó la mirada y se tapó como pudo.

—Te dije que no me calentaras, y que no te acercaras —replicó mientras intentaba alejarse pegada a la pared.

—Te has calentado tú sola —dijo Renji provocativo, quitándose la chaqueta y balanceándola delante de ella—. ¿La quieres?

—Sí, dámela.

—Pues acércate, pídeme perdón y admite que te gusto.

Eso del chantaje ya no le gustaba mucho al Abarai. Pero ya estaba harto del juego de "que sí, que no" de Asuka. Era su último recurso. Ella se acercó.

—Perdón…

—¿Y…? —Renji quitó la chaqueta de su alcance.

—Que tienes unas marcas muy bonitas y perfectas —Kimura se rió.

—Eso no me sirve.

Ella puso cara de dolor de estómago.

—Me gustas —dijo de mala manera—. ¿Contento? Dame la chaqueta.

—No, no. Con ese tono no vale. Estas cosas hay que hacerlas bien. Además, ya no es cuestión de rechazo, sabes que también me gustas.

Asuka intentó quitar su cara de dolor de estómago y se acercó más a él.

—Me gustas… —le repitió, al oído y con una voz muy sensual.

—¿Ves? Mucho mejor. Ahora prométeme que hoy ya no me vas a pegar más.

Ella lo miró desconfiada.

—Te lo prometo, porque queda poco de noche, que si no… ¡tururú!

Él le puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros. Le quedaba muy grande y no muy conjuntada con la ropa que tenía puesta, así que estaba bastante graciosa.

—Y yo te la presto porque me gustas bastante, que prometer no te prometí nada.

De hecho, a Renji se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer que ella hiciera todo eso y luego no dejarle la chaqueta, pero le pareció demasiado malvado.

—Gracias —Asuka se alejó de él un poco y miró a otro lado.

Él se acercó y la abrazó por detrás.

—¿Enfadada?

—No… ¿Y si lo estuviera qué?

—No me gustaría. No pretendía joderte en serio, sólo estaba jugando.

—No lo estoy —ella sonrió—. ¡He conseguido engañarte!

—No creas… —era cierto, pero él no quería admitirlo—. He dicho que no me gustaría que estuvieras enfadada, no que creyera que lo estabas.

Y eso también era cierto, pero una cosa es lo que se dice y otra lo que se piensa.

—¡Rayos! —protestó Asuka, que no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle—. Bueno, es igual. Quiero irme a mi habitación, necesito quitarme la ropa. Está mojada y sucia.

—Me estás haciendo pensar cosas que no quiero pensar —lo cual era mentira. Renji no tenía ningún inconveniente en pensar esas cosas.

—¿Me acompañas?

—Me estás tomando el pelo —Abarai la miró desconfiado—. ¿Primero me pegas y ahora quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, yo me voy. Si no quieres venir… pues nada.

—Ey, no, sí que quiero, pero me resulta sospechoso.

—No sé por qué. Yo no he dicho nada más…

—Pues precisamente por eso, me das miedo.

—¿Decepcionado? —Asuka empezó a caminar.

—Escamado —Renji la siguió.

Llegaron a la habitación. Ella se quitó la chaqueta y se la lanzó de vuelta. Le acertó en plena cara.

—¡Oye! ¡Vaya modos, encima que te la presto!

—Lo siento… —Kimura se acercó a él, ya descalza y sin falda—. Ahora pareces tú el enfadado.

—No, enfadado no —Abarai le miró las piernas, sin disimular ni nada.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Ahora no te acercas? Prometí no pegarte más hoy.

—Eres capaz de guardártelas y pegarme el doble mañana… Pero me arriesgaré —y la besó otra vez.

Y como él tenía razón en que Asuka no tenía credibilidad, ella volvió a dejarse.

.

En la discoteca, Isamu estaba un poco tristón.

—Bueno, todavía me queda otra pareja —se animó él solo—. ¡Bah! Voy a espiar a esos dos.

Esos dos eran Shûhei y Haruna, que seguían con Iba y Kira, y se les había unido también Hinamori, así que estaban de charla, a gritos porque si no no se oían unos a otros. Fujimoto no dejó de notar el brazo protector de Hisagi sobre los hombros de su subordinada, que parecía algo cohibida, quién sabe si por eso o porque aparte de ellos dos había otras tres personas en la conversación.

—"¡Qué rabia! ¡Maldita sea!" —pensó Isamu todo rebotado—. ¡Pues ahora me como un helado! "¡Y todo por culpa de esos tres!"

.

Mientras tanto Matsumoto empujó a Anzu hacia Hitsugaya, de manera que se cayó encima de él. Lo malo fue que Rangiku no disimuló lo bastante como para que Aoi no pudiera echarle la culpa a ella. Isamu giró la cabeza como la niña de "El Exorcista". Bueno, tanto no, pero lo suficiente como para poner la oreja.

—¡Lo siento! Matsumoto-fukutaichô tropezó conmigo… —se disculpó Anzu toda roja—. Lo siento…

—Ya, ya —Hitsugaya no acababa de creerse eso de tropezar—. ¡Matsumoto!

—"Mira qué lista, debería hacerlo yo también" —Fujimoto apuntó la técnica.

—¿Sí? —Rangiku se acercó y puso cara de ángel.

—Deja de tirarme gente encima —pero su capitán ya se sabía muy bien esa cara y no le colaba.

—¿Yo? Yo no hice nada —ella mantuvo su cara de ángel, por si acaso.

—"Pero qué morro tiene…" —pensó Isamu.

Tôshirô estaba totalmente de acuerdo, aunque no supiera lo que pensaba el de la cuarta.

—Estás avisada.

—"Cachis… No funcionó…" —se frustró Rangiku, viendo que Anzu volvía a su conversación con Nanao y Katsu tras ofrecerle una sonrisa de disculpa a su capitán.

—"Hoy no sale nada a derechas. Pero al próximo día caerán" —pensó Fujimoto riéndose como los malos de las películas.

.

Entretanto Raina se había subido a una gogotera a bailar y, de paso, observarlo todo.

—¿Y Abarai? —preguntó Kira.

—Triunfó, seguro —Iba teorizó—. Porque está desaparecido…

—Lo hemos visto marchar con esa subordinada tuya —Ikkaku informó, llegando con Yumichika.

—¡Se llama Asuka! —Raina completó la información desde arriba.

—¿Y a mí qué? —replicó Madarame, a quien, en efecto, le daba lo mismo dicha información.

—Jo… ¡Desagradable! —Raina se bajó de la gogotera y se fue ofendida.

Por suerte, ya que Ikkaku ya estaba maldiciendo el hecho de no poder llevar su zanpakutô para enseñarle cómo hay que tratar a los terceros oficiales, y sobre todo al de la undécima división, o sea, él.

—Por lo menos ya queda uno menos —Fujimoto comentó.

Mientras tanto, Yumichika estaba observando a los participantes en la conversación, preguntándose dónde estaba lo raro que notaba. Al final, por fin, cayó en la cuenta: Koizumi estaba en un grupo de más de tres personas. Obviamente, Haruna era hermosa, así que Ayasegawa, aunque no tuviera ningún interés sentimental en ella, la tenía fichada. No pudo evitar comentar el hecho en voz alta. La única que le dio algo así como una respuesta fue la propia Koizumi, que forzó una sonrisa.

—"Estaría mejor si los dejarais solos" —pensó Isamu mirándolos mal para ver si se daban por aludidos y se marchaban.

—La he obligado yo a quedarse —reveló Hisagi con una sonrisa.

Haruna lo miró de reojo y se quedó como hipnotizada por la mencionada sonrisa. Entonces Hoshino volvió.

—¿Podéis ayudarme, por favor?

—¿A qué? —preguntó Hinamori solícita.

—Es que… hay un herido fuera y…

—Pero si tú eres de la cuarta —Kira interrumpió—. Tienes que saber curarlo mejor que nosotros.

—Y si no… malo —completó Iba.

—Pero… Es que pesa mucho, y yo no puedo cogerlo.

—Igual vale más que no lo muevas —Shûhei apuntó—. Sería mejor que llamaras a tu capitana que a nosotros, ¿no?

—No es por no ayudar, es que… ¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros ahí? Estorbar —completó Hinamori, que en realidad tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de ayudar a nadie en aquel momento.

—Que no, que no. ¡Coño! ¡Que vengáis!

—No hay ningún herido fuera —reveló Komamura, que andaba cerca y había oído parte de la conversación—. No crees falsas alarmas.

Ella lo miró muy mal.

—Será aguafiestas —murmuró—. Es que yo… Estoy muy solita… Todos me echan…

—Estás muy mal de la cabeza —dijo Yumichika.

Obviamente, al final de la fiesta, los conspiradores no habían conseguido nada de Hitsugaya ni de Aoi, y, lo que es peor, Hisagi y Koizumi no se quedaron solos en toda la noche.

Isamu casi se quedó calvo.

.

Pero aun así, Haruna no pudo dormir directamente cuando llegó a su habitación. Raina y Yachiru la siguieron y se metieron en sus camas respectivas. Hinamori también, pero ella no estaba nada interesada en lo que hacía ninguna de sus compañeras, así que se quedó dormida en seguida. La chica de la novena sacó la foto del cajón de la mesita, la contampló unos segundos y después puso un diminuto beso en la cara del Shûhei de la imagen. Era una especie de ritual para ella, aunque por primera vez desde que tenía aquella foto, Tôsen se quedó sin beso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Raina.

—Sí, gracias —Koizumi guardó la foto.

—¿Seguro? No me lo parece.

—Estoy en proceso de estar bien —matizó.

—Me alegro…

—¡Y yo, y yo! —intervino Yachiru.

—¿Y qué tal con el otro? —añadió Hoshino—. ¿Eh, eh?

—¿Qué otro? —Haruna se hizo la loca y se metió en la cama.

—¡Está claro! ¡Punky!

—¿Punky? —la chica de la novena casi se ríe y todo.

—Lo sabes muy bien… hablamos de Shûhei. Cuéntanoslo…

—No hay nada que contar. Hisagi-fukutaichô —hizo hincapié en el tratamiento de respeto y, sobre todo, distancia— es mi superior, y ya. Es todo.

—Ya, eso dicen todos. Pero no me lo creo. A ti te gusta, que lo sé yo —y Raina guiñó un ojo.

Haruna no lo vio, pero se puso roja y casi no contestó. Sólo un "sí" con una voz diminuta.

—¡Lo sabía! —las otras dos dijeron a la vez, e hicieron gestos de victoria.

—¿Y qué? Yo a él no le gusto. Además, no puedo estar con un superior.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Yachiru.

—¿Y por qué no se puede estar con un superior? —preguntó Raina.

—No es ético —Haruna evitó responder a la primera pregunta—. Buenas noches.

.

Isamu se acercó a Shûhei a trompicones.

—Hola —sonrió.

—Hola.

—Ahora sí que no me puedes negar que no te gusta Haruna.

—No niego que no me gusta —Hisagi captó la doble negación.

—Pero no niegas que sí te gusta.

—Tampoco lo he afirmado.

—Es igual. Se sabe y punto. ¿A que te gusta?

—Eso no importa.

—Claro que sí. Así que eso que me dices… es que sí.

Shûhei miró al techo, exasperado.

—Eso que te digo es que no importa. Ella sigue enamorada de Tôsen, así que da igual lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir por ella.

—Yo creo que no, pero tú a tu bola…

—Eso es. Yo a mi bola.

—¡No! Era una forma de hablar. Te gusta y ya.

—Y ella quiere a Tôsen —insistió Hisagi—. Yo no voy a intentar nada con ella.

—Y yo te digo que no lo quiere como tú piensas, y ya, ¡caramba! —insistió Isamu.

—¡Vamos a ver, yo la conozco desde mucho antes! ¡Entiendo lo que le pasa y sé lo que siente mucho mejor que tú!

—Pero yo lo veo desde fuera…

—¿Y eso qué?

—Yo creo que le gustas —intervino Kira, que dormía en otra habitación.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Hitsugaya-taichô está que muerde, vengo a esconderme hasta que se duerma.

—¡Lo ves, lo ves! Yo siempre tengo razón —Fujimoto dijo, triunfante.

—Hombre, siempre, siempre… tampoco —dijo Katsu.

—Casi siempre —y el de la cuarta se fue todo ofendido.

—¿Y tú desde cuándo tienes la autoestima tan baja? —le preguntó Iba a Hisagi.

—Ignórame —el teniente de la novena se tumbó en su cama, dando la espalda a los demás.

Isamu se había quedado al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando. Pero los otros dejaron en paz a Shûhei, por si se enfadaba y les mordía o algo así, así que se fastidió sin enterarse de nada más. Volvió y se metió en su cama, todo rabiado.

.

Entretanto, Kiyone, Orihime y Rukia llegaron a su habitación, que compartían con Asuka.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Inoue.

—¡Shhh…! Que los despiertas… —susurró Kotetsu.

—¿Qué demonios hace aquí Renji? —preguntó Rukia extrañada.

Kiyone la miró como a un extraterrestre.

—¿Y si se lo preguntamos? —sugirió Orihime.

Kiyone la miró también a ella como a un extraterrestre.

—Pues a mí me parece bastante obvio —dijo—. Voy a dormir.

—Yo ahora estoy intrigadísima —Orihime dijo—. ¿Tú no? —le preguntó a Rukia.

—Ahora que lo pienso mejor, casi prefiero no saberlo —la Kuchiki ya se había dado cuenta de la ropa que Asuka y Renji no llevaban porque estaba desperdigada por el suelo.

—¡¿Por qué habrán dejado todo por el suelo?! Eso no se hace… —Inoue se quejó—. ¡Anda, claro! —se le encendió la bombilla.

—Déjalo así, que lo recojan ellos —dijo Kiyone, ya medio dormida.

—Espero que mi hermano no lo vea salir mañana de aquí —murmuró Rukia—. Porque seguro que va a pensar lo que no es…

**Notas:**

Sí, hemos vuelto. Este capítulo no es tan gracioso como debería, pero bueno.

Gogoteras son esa especie de "balcones" que hay en las discotecas, que están más altas que la pista de baile propiamente dicha, y donde se sube la gente a bailar, sobre todo chicas, a veces bailarines profesionales también.

Tenemos la respuesta a la última pregunta del capítulo anterior… ¿Por qué los italianos siempre traducen sus canciones al español? Pues para empezar, no siempre lo hacen. Algunos las traducen al inglés, como los Brothers. Y obviamente, lo hacen para que las entienda más gente, como Tokio Hotel que traducen sus canciones al inglés porque el alemán es más raro que catorce.

¿Cómo convenció Yachiru a Kenpachi para que participara en las conspiraciones? ¿Quién canta mejor, Kiyone o Sentarô? ¿Yachiru no se confunde con los apodos de Shûhei y Asuka? ¿La mencionada Asuka conseguirá lavar bien su ropa? ¿Desde cuándo Renji razona tanto? ¿De qué se reían Hisagi, Iba y Kira? ¿Isamu conseguirá un bolso y/o una cámara de vídeo? ¿Qué talla de chaqueta usará Renji para que a Asuka le quede tan grande? ¿De qué era el helado de Fujimoto? ¿Por qué a nadie le da miedo que se ría como los malos de las películas? ¿Hisagi se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa hipnotizó a Haruna? ¿Byakuya pensará lo que no es? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué los estadounidenses llaman fútbol a un deporte que se juega con las manos? Todo esto y mucho más… ya se sabe.

Saludos. Se despiden las Sisters of Sorrow.


End file.
